magfandomcom-20200213-history
Sniper Rifle
The only thing all sniper rifles have in common is they must have a scope attached, and they are 100% accurate when scoped. Other than that, the three tiers of Sniper Rifle are very different than the others in the scopes it can attach, and it's use in combat. Snipers are also very familiar with their rifles; so you will want to take an extra second to memorize their actual names and calibers if you expect to hold your own in conversation with one. Sniper Rifle Comparison Charts Numbers are from 0 to 8.0, except Capacity. All scopes except the 4x Optical Sight have the same accuracy. The 4x Optical Sight changes the accuracy to 5.3 of 8.0. Tier 1 Sniper Rifles Chart Tier 2 Sniper Rifles Chart Tier 3 Sniper Rifles Chart Sniper Rifle Weight and Equipment Chart Tier 1 Sniper Rifles This rifle is little more than a standard rifle (in military terms it would be a designated marksman's rifle) with a pre-attached scope. It weighs 600cc with a 300cc scope attached, but you can equip the 4x Optical Scope to reduce it's weight by 100c for a minimum of 800c. Since it's damage is actually lower than the Tier 1 LMG, expect to need several body hits (3 or more) to kill the average enemy; though a head shot is still an instant kill. It is semi auto and shoots fairly quickly if you can control the recoil. Tier 1 Sniper rifles can attach the bipod, silencer and foregrip and cannot attach the high power scope or variable powered scope.Attachments available are bipod, silencer, and foregrip. Faction Tier 1 Sniper Rifles Raven Tier 1 Sniper Rifle H M 90 *'Accuracy: 7.9/8' *'Stability: 5.1/8' *'Damage: 4.0/8' *'Rate of Fire: 3.0/8' *'Capacity: 20 rounds in a Box Magazine. Medium-high reload time.' The H M 90 is highly accurate and has a decent rate of fire, putting it on equal terms with any designated marksman rifle available. S.V.E.R. Tier 1 Sniper Rifle SASR - starts with a 300c PSOP 2x24M Scope but can equip a 200c Ollio 4x Optical Sight *'Accuracy: 7.9/8' *'Stability: 5.3/8' *'Damage: 4.0/8' *'Rate of Fire: 3.9/8' *'Capacity: 10 rounds in a Box Magazine. High reload time.' The aesthetically suspect SASR sniper rifle has a high rate of fire, excellent accuracy, and great stopping power. Valor Tier 1 Sniper Rifle MK 14 Mod 0 EBR *'Accuracy: 7.9/8' *'Stability: 5.1/8' *'Damage: 4.0/8' *'Rate of Fire: 3.1/8' *'Capacity: 20 rounds in a Box Magazine. Medium-high reload time.' Tier 2 Sniper Rifles Faction Tier 2 Sniper Rifles Raven Tier 2 SniperRifle Janas SWS *'Accuracy: 7.8/8' *'Stability: 2.9/8' *'Damage: 6.2/8' *'Rate of Fire: 1.5/8' *'Capacity: 10 rounds in a Box Magazine. Medium-high reload time.' The Janas SWS's unusual design distracts from its most exceptional feature: peerless accuracy. It is a carefully crafted and reliable weapon with a proven combat record on the battlefield. S.V.E.R. Tier 2 Sniper Rifle S-98 - starts with a 300c PSOP 2x24M Scope but can equip a 400c POSP 8x42 D Pro Scope and 500c Condor 6-24x50mm Variable Scope *'Accuracy: 7.9/8' *'Stability: 2.9/8' *'Damage: 6.3/8' *'Rate of Fire: 1.6/8' *'Capacity: 10 rounds in a Box Magazine. Medium-high reload time.' Even when compared to other sniper rifles of its class, the S-98 has excellent stopping power, is very accurate, and has a good rate of fire. Valor Tier 2 Sniper Rifle L96AW *'Accuracy: 8.0/8' *'Stability: 2.8/8' *'Damage: 6.2/8' *'Rate of Fire: 1.5/8' *'Capacity: 10 rounds in a Box Magazine. Medium-high reload time.' Tier 3 Sniper Rifles Tier 3 Sniper Rifles come equipped with a free bipod and has considerable "drift" when shoulder fired. Recoil is very difficult to control. You cannot equip anything new, and can only exchange the scope for a High Powered Scope or the Variable Power Scope. The 4x Optical Sight and the Foregrip are not permitted, nor can you remove it's bipod. Faction Tier 3 Sniper Rifles Raven Tier 3 SniperRifle AM50 *'Accuracy: 7.9/8' *'Stability: 1.0/8' *'Damage: 8.0/8' *'Rate of Fire: 2.0/8' *'Capacity: 5 rounds in a Box Magazine. Medium-high reload time.' The AM50 fires .50cal bullets, virtually guaranteeing to kill any enemy unfortunate enough to be in its sights. This firepower comes at a considerable cost to magazine capacity, and the rate of fire is unsurprisingly limited by recoil. hi caliber high damage sniper semi, descent also keep in mind it comes with a default bipod S.V.E.R. Tier 3 Sniper Rifle AGVK *'Accuracy: 7.9/8' *'Stability: 1.0/8' *'Damage: 8.0/8' *'Rate of Fire: 1.3/8 rounds in a Box Magazine. Medium-high reload time.' *'Capacity: 5 rounds in a Box Magazine. High reload time.' The AGVK is a anti-materiel sniper rifle that shoots 12.7 X 108mm rounds capable of destroying lightly armored vehicles, turrets, and heavily armored enemy soldiers. It has limited magazine capacity and a good amount of recoil when fired. Valor Tier 3 Sniper Rifle Rollins LRSS *'Accuracy: 7.9/8' *'Stability: 1.0/8' *'Damage: 8.0/8' *'Rate of Fire: 1.3/8 rounds in a Box Magazine. Medium-high reload time.' *'Capacity: 7' The Rollins LRSS uses a smaller bullet that is more accurate and carries more energy at long ranges than bigger rifles. Resulting in a sniper rifle that approaches perfection in terms of precision and control. Category:Equipment Category:Primary Weapons Category:Sniper Rifle